


Play Pretend for Pay

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [177]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Derek is in deep trouble, because his mom wanted, demanded, him to bring his girlfriend over to spend Christmas with his family but because he didn’t have a real girlfriend, Derek was reduced to asking Boyd’s roommate to pretend to be his girlfriend.





	Play Pretend for Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.
> 
> I'm not at my best at my moment, so please be gentle. I'm just pretty much trying to get back to being me, since I need to move on at least a little since I sort of lost myself. And hoping to get back to writing (hopefully I'll start to update some of my tales soon). 
> 
> Now to those who aren’t familiar with the 15Minutes series, I warn thee that each tale is written in 15minutes so be prepared for plenty of mistakes and crappy writing. Each tale is a payment to one of m six friends that give me hints on what they want me to write. Friends that are this time around nice enough to grant me moments of pause and as many cups of tea I might need and they are trying to keep some of my feline companions away from my laptop (which isn't really working out, since well, my kitty cats are very quick and determined). 
> 
> So, my friend who is by my decision alone called Adventure-Ahoy this time around wanted something with Always a female Stiles, since she loves fem-Stiles. She wanted something with Derek having to ask for Stiles help with something, what, well that was up to me.

 

With a miserable groan Derek dropped onto the old couch, earning a disapproving grumble from Isaac who had been peacefully occupying said couch. Without pausing the constant movement of his fork that travelled steadily between his mouth and the old Tupperware container, Isaac shot Derek with a sharp and disapproving look.

**`** What’s wrong? ´ Boyd’s girlfriend, soon to be fiancé if Boyd had his way, asked from where she was seated on the large dog bed that belonged to the massive beast of animal one of Boyd’s roommates called a pet, painting her toenails cheerful and bright colors she’d brought out from the small bathroom that four-people were fighting over each morning.

 Leaning forward, elbows on his knees and head in his hands Derek replies miserably.

 `My mom called. ´ the sense of dread inside of Derek growing just by this seemingly innocent statement of fact.

 `What? Is she going to cut the purse-strings? ´ Erica asked a very clear sense of alarm revealed in her voice, and of course if Derek’s mom would’ve made her worst dream come true then days of free coffee and feminine products would be over.

`She can’t do that! ´ Erica goes on to say like some petulant child.

`I think, ´ Isaac says then, his mouth full of something that Derek would’ve loved to have grabbed before Isaac from the always well-stocked fridge, `You’ll find that she can. ´

 Whatever Erica had been prepared to say then, something sharp and angry meant to cause Isaac some harm, is abandoned by the sound of the apartment door opening, a bright smile appearing on Erica’s face when Boyd appears at the door.

 `Hi honeybun-bun. ´ Erica chirps happily from where she’s seated, and she does earn herself a fond smile from her boyfriend, while Derek and Isaac pretty much get a less than pleased look.

 `What are you guys doing here? ´ Boyd asks both Derek and Isaac, but the question is swiftly forgotten when the big guy at the door suddenly barks out, `Isaac! ´

`What?  ´ Isaac asked, his mouth still full, eyes all wide and innocent.

`You’re _not_ allowed to just eat stuff from the fridge without asking. ´ Boyd growls, `That’s mine. That was my dinner. I had to fight Scott for the leftovers from last-night since Stiles’ isn’t cooking tonight. ´ Boyd was growing visibly more and more upset as he talked, going as far as gesturing wildly a trait he’d unconsciously picked-up from his roommate Stiles.

 `Oh. Sorry? ´ is the weak reply Isaac has to Boyd’s declaration of anger and despair over a lost meal, it’s rather clear that Isaac wasn’t all that sorry about stealing Boyd’s food.

 `You suck. ´ Boyd grumbled before heading into the kitchen.

 `You really do. ´ Erica chirps from where she’s still sitting.

 `What can I say, the food here is just…´ Isaac starts, pausing in search for the right word.

 `Delicious. ´ Derek suggested, although Derek had only had leftovers. Boyd’s little roommate simply refused to cook for people that weren’t her roommates, or the girlfriends of her roommates, and frankly the girl seemed to try and be out of the apartment or leave it whenever Derek came around or was around, often using her massive dog as an excuse for leaving; sometimes Derek couldn’t help but think Stiles got the dog just so that she could use it as an excuse to leave, after all Scott’s cats were hardly the sort she could put a leash on and walk around the block without getting her face and arms clawed off, although there was that weird cat that followed her around like a dog that would’ve probably allowed her to put a leash on it and walk it around like some little dog.

`Godly. ´ Erica says from where she is seated, taking a tiny bite off of the last brownie on the little plate that sat next to her, letting out a moan that wasn’t proper for young or old ears.

 `I swear. ´ she continues once her mouth is empty, `If I just leaned a little bit that way, I’d leave Boyd for Stiles because a lifetime of good food would be enough to keep me a happy woman. ´

 `OH MY GOD! Who the hell ate the brownies? ´ Boyd asks from the kitchen, going from enraged to distressed in seconds. Derek couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty, he’d devoured a couple of the delicious brownies himself but he wasn’t the only one, but while Derek felt guilty Erica didn’t seem to feel much of it, instead she stuffed her face with the last brownie before shoving the plate beneath the dog bed, trying to look as innocent as possible where she sat with her colorful toenails.  

 `You guys suck. ´ Boyd declares as he walks over to his favorite chair, repeating her statement twice more before taking a sip from his glass of milk.

 `I brought cookies. ´ Isaac says softly, perhaps feeling a little bit bad for help sabotage Boyd’s plans, but Boyd didn’t seem impressed by that.

 `Why aren’t you eating them then?  ´ Boyd asked bitterly, before taking a deep and calming breath, once he felt a little bit less frustrated with his friends and possibly the world, Derek’s best friend moved to a different subject by asking, `So what’s wrong with Derek today? Another one of those pregnancy scares that comes with being a man-whore. ´

`Oh no, my honeybun, don’t be angry baby. ´ Erica says far too sweetly as she crawls over to where Boyd was seated, climbing up slowly onto his lap and stealing a sip from his glass of milk.

 `No ones pregnant. ´ Derek says rather defensively from where he is seated, seriously questioning why he was friends with these unkind people.

 `Not yet. ´ Isaac says without thinking, earning another glare this time from Derek.

 `So what’s wrong? ´ Boyd asks, before burying his face in Erica’s neck, breathing in her scent that Boyd always swore made him feel like everything would be fine.

Hesitantly Derek reveals what had upset him so.

 `My mom, she wants, demands, me to bring my girlfriend over for Christmas. ´

`What girlfriend? ´ all three of his friends ask, and it was a reasonable question since Derek didn’t have a girlfriend, not because he couldn’t get one but rather because he didn’t want one, he preferred to be free to sleep with anyone he wanted with without having to lie to someone about being all faithful and good.

`I may have lied to her during the summer that I was spending the summer with my girlfriend instead of….´

 `Partying hard and killing braincells. ´ Isaac says none too wisely, earning himself a drawn dick on his face, heck, Isaac’s favorite sweaters and scarves might suffer a great deal in the future.

 `So, why not just tell your mom that your, ´ Erica can’t help but snicker a little before saying, ` _girlfriend_ can’t come? ´

`Because I’ve made one excuse after another why she hasn’t been able to visit, and why she hasn’t been around when they come to visit. ´ Derek couldn’t help but feel like the greatest loser in the world at that moment, for some strange reason his mom and Laura always made him feel so stupid or like some small child.

` And, fuck, last Thanksgiving mom made me promise to bring her for Christmas. And – and well, sure, I could’ve said we broke-up….´

`We!? ´ Isaac bursts out laughing, almost choking on a forkful of casserole, but Boyd was kind enough to share his milk which helped the tall guy out, leaving Isaac to cough a little while but none the less able to breathe.

 `God, I just couldn’t – I just can’t stand the idea of mom being all disappointed, and fuck, Laura is just going to be so sure that she’s been right all along about my girlfriend not being real. ´

 `So, Laura’s the smart one of the family. ´ Erica says from where she’s, earning herself a glare from Derek.

 `So, what are you going to do? Go through your little black book? ´ Boyd asks, closing his eyes and allowing himself to just sink into the chair, allowing the chair to cradle him softly, and Erica adjusted herself so she was as comfortable as Boyd was.  

 `I don’t have a black book! ´ Derek cries out in horror, just the idea that his own friends would think him such a sleazy bastard was rather distressing.

 `And anyways, ´ Derek continues when the sting of the black book comment lessened, `I wouldn’t want to risk anyone of my _them_ around my family. My mom would pick them apart. And Laura, she’d just dig the truth out of them without mercy. Shit, what if this chick would then think it’s a start to something, like a proper relationship? ´Derek thinks, a sense of panic breaking-free within him.

 `You could always pay someone. ´ Isaac suggests then, placing the now empty plastic container and the empty glass on the old wooden trunk situated between the couch and TV.

 `I’m not taking some whore to visit my family! ´ Derek cries out in horror, he’d get caught the second he and his “girlfriend” stepped inside the house.

`Oh brother, ´Erica sighed from where she was seated, one arm thrown over Boyd’s broad shoulders, she appeared perfectly at home where she sat, ` God, Derek, not some cheap streetwalker, not some lady of the night. There has to be some good college girls who needs the extra financial support you, Derek, could provide. ´

`But it has to be someone I can trust to hold her own against my family, and who isn’t going to think this is a start to something more…´

`Like Stiles. ´ Boyd says, he says it instead of just suggesting someone. His eyes were open now, and he moved to sit-up straight to the great dismay of his girlfriend who pouted unhappily at him, but Boyd seemed oblivious to Erica if only for a moment.

`Like Stiles? ´ both Erica and Isaac parrot, both equally as surprised and not convinced by this suggestion being a valid on, but Boyd nods surely before continuing.

 `If anyone can handle your mom and Laura it’s Stiles. She’s sharp and cunning. Stiles can charm the ass off of people when she needs to do that. She’s also genuinely a good person, and there are no piercings or tattoos, no criminal records. ´ Boyd tells him, voice leveled as if this was something he’d been thinking about forever.

 `You think she’d agree to something like this? ´ Derek asks, trusting Boyd’s judgement once more, out of all of his friends was the one he’d trust to make decisions for him if need be.

 Frankly, he trusted Boyd more than he did most members of his own family.

 `She needs the money. ´ Boyd says truthfully enough, `College life isn’t cheap, and because her dad got shot last-summer and the bills that followed, money is tight. Her life has been reduced to school and work. ´

`I think she’d rather pretend to be your girlfriend for a few days, ´ Erica says then, clearly agreeing with Boyd when it came to the idea of paying Stiles to pretend to be Derek’s girlfriend.

 `And I bet she’d rather not be stuck with Scott and Kira, and their parents. ´ Erica continues, making a face before continuing.

 `Why isn’t she going home? ´ Isaac asks before shooing away the almost hairless cat Pudding, the hairless and one-eyed feline was clearly thinking about climbing up onto the couch, and parking his sweater wearing ass in Isaac’s lap which Isaac didn’t want.

`Her dad is going to spend Christmas with his new girlfriend, and let’s just say, Stiles doesn’t like her. And she really doesn’t like Stiles. ´ Erica reveals, voice tight with anger.

 `You really think she’d agree? ´ Derek asks, he’s answered with a nod from both Boyd and Erica.

**~*~**

 

Feeling incredibly nervous, Derek paced around the small space of the living-room, his nerves all the while threatening to get the better of him. He would occasionally pause by the bedroom door of the room Scott shared with Stiles, tempted to take a look inside the room and see just how this sharing a room worked for the too, and of course to snoop around; he _did_ want to walk into the larger bedroom of two, and just _learn_ a bit more about Stiles Stilinski, but invading such a private place of a woman he wasn’t sleeping with just felt wrong.

What little Derek had learned about Stiles during the past two years of her being Boyd’s roommate, two years during which Derek had never actually spent any time with Stiles, he knew that Stiles was a she. Stiles was an avid reader this much he knew, a bibliophile really. Derek knew by sight alone that Stiles’ collection of books was great, and by Boyd’s words alone it was well-known that this collection grew each week. The stack of notebooks found inside the small kitchen, full of handwritten recipes, were all Stiles’ and from the different colored add-ons on the pages told him Stiles kept trying new things with old recipes.

Because of Boyd Derek knows that although Stiles enjoys cooking meals and baking treats, and although she does the laundry for not only herself but her roommates, she does not clean in any shape way or form, that was left to Scott and Boyd.

 Erica was the reason he knew that Stiles was fiercely possessive over her Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups, everything else Stiles would share but not her Reese’s without second thought, with the Reese’s she might hesitate but share eventually if she liked you.

 Nothing Derek had learned or knew about Stiles would really help him, and nothing he knew eased his nerves. The temptation to run growing with every passing minutes, but bolting now wouldn’t help his situation, if anything he’d be mercilessly teased for it by both Erica and Isaac.

Although he’d been pretty grateful for being left-alone to wait for Stiles, it left him without distractions, but he also preferred not having witnesses for the moment he made himself look like a proper fool.

 He’s just about to call Boyd and ask if he’d heard anything from Stiles, perhaps she’d been in an accident or got lost, maybe her stupid dog had knocked her down and she lay somewhere with a broken leg or something when he hears the lock of the apartment door unlock.

 After two hours, and twenty-seven minutes, Stiles Stilinski returned to the loft. She’d left as soon as Derek arrived with Erica, abandoning the cup of tea she’d been making. Derek hadn’t been surprised by Stiles leaving, she always did, or she’d disappear into her bedroom.

 Derek had no clue what he’d done to cause Boyd’s roommate to behave this way, and he just didn’t care enough to ask.

 `Barnaby, will you please _not_ crush my foot. ´ Derek hears the young woman say with a pained voice while opening the door, allowing the dog to enter first. Barnaby looked very much like a mutant Siberian Husky, it was the size of Great Dane but the body and fur as well as color was that of a husky as were the striking blue eyes.

 Pudding the cat darted from its place on the couch to greet the young woman who it had decided was its mistress, pretty much abandoning the one who had actually adopted but Scott didn’t seem to mind that the slightest.

Barnaby the dog perked-up the second it noticed that there was someone waiting for them, it bolted straight towards him, but slowing down the minute Stiles says, `Barnaby, easy. ´ The dog trotted the distance between him and Derek, and leaned against Derek’s leg demanding a little bit affection from him, and knowing the dog denying this small wish wouldn’t send the dog away, no, it would just try and get closer and closer until it got what it wanted. With a sigh Derek began to run his hand over the side of the gentle giant, which just made the dog look just a little bit more satisfied with life.

 `Where’s Erica? ´ Stiles asks while kicking-off her boots and hanging-up her winter-coat, her cheeks and nose bright-red from the cold.

`Out. ´ Derek says, grateful when the pressure against his leg eased and Barnaby lazily strolled into the kitchen, `Boyd’s with her. ´

 `So, ´ Stiles says after a pause, during which she seemed to try and look into his soul, her brown-eyes narrowing as she continued, `What do you want? ´

Derek is taken aback a little by the question, earning him a none-impressed look from the girl who was quick to pick-up the cat Pudding, and cradle it close to her heart just the way the cat always asked to be held by this particular person.

 `Come on, Hale, ´ Stiles says with an air of frustration, `you wouldn’t be here, alone, unless you want something. ´

 `So, what do you want? ´she continued while moving towards Boyd’s favorite seat in the apartment, eyes searching. Derek can tell she’s both intrigued and suspicious. She sits down, all the while cradling the cat closer to her, her movements easy and familiar, her eyes never leaving him.

`Listen, ´ Derek says, sitting down on the old trunk, right in-front of the young woman who had the peculiar habit of preferring to use colorful socks, `I’m not sure what I’ve done to piss you off, but…´

`What makes you think I’m pissed at you? ´ Stiles asks then, her features drawn tight.

 `Everything.´ Derek responds dryly, the truth needed not be painted all pretty or elaborated because a clever girl like Stiles would know what he meant.

Something almost defensive, argumentative even, flashes in those peculiar eyes that were so deer-like in one way but the sharpness of these eyes did not fit the nature of a deer.

 `Listen, whatever your problem with me is, I don’t think it’s all that important… ´ he starts after escaping the glare that appeared in her eyes at his answer, but she cuts him off before he has a chance to finish.

`Of course you don’t. ´ she says, kissing the top of the cats head, an almost pleased sigh escapes the cat that Boyd swore had looked ten-times worse when Scott had bought the creature home.

 `I don’t. ´ Derek agrees before continuing, ignoring that small part of him that did feel insulted by her response, `I’ve got a proposition for you. ´ she goes still then, looking up from the cat that looked like it had gone through the wars, or survived horrible torture, a cat Derek would’ve never picked as pet due to its horrid appearance.

 `I know you need money. ´ Stiles grows tense then, eyes narrowing a little bit more, the prideful part of her clearly wanting to declare money wasn’t everything or that her finances were perfectly fine.

 `I’ll pay you, ´ Derek continues, choosing to ignore the anger in her eyes after all she’s never looked at him in any different way, this air of hostility and dislike was the norm.

 `Sorry, to disappoint you ´ Stiles says sharply, earning a baffled look from her dog that had started towards its bed, but it paused for a moment and looked at the one who had rescued it, and then at Derek and something about the blue gaze tells him this dog was assessing him.

`This pathetic nerd isn’t going to spend this nerd Christmas doing your schoolwork. ´ Stiles goes on to say, turning her attention back to the cat wearing a colorful sweater, `I’ve got plans, ´ she confesses and Derek stomach drops.

 `I’m not some dumb jock. ´ Derek says defensively, before confessing like the idiot he could at times be, `I don’t need your help with that. I just needed you to pretend to be my girlfriend, alright. ´

 Now, now she looks genuinely surprised.

 `What? ´ Stiles asks.

 With a sigh, Derek begins to tell her everything, even throwing in Boyd into his miserable confession which will probably cause the guy some trouble. Once Derek was done, he just sits there feeling drained and hopeless.

 `How much?  ´ Stiles inquires, voice not mocking but something else.

 `How much? What? How much what?  ´ Derek asks, blinking at her like someone less intelligent.

 `How much for playing your loving girlfriend? ´ she asks before continuing, `And for how long? ´

 `I – I thought you had plans. ´

 Stiles shrugs her shoulders before answering, and air of embarrassment in her voice as she confessed her plans for Christmas, `Just a bunch of movies, junk food and nothing special. ´ Derek feels hope rise within him, and he starts offering her one price for the week he needed Stiles to spend with him and his family, and of course she countered his offer with a slightly higher-price, they hone out the details; details that hadn’t even entered Derek’s mind when he’d been thinking about all of this, but of course someone like Stiles would think about all the little details he hadn’t.

 `So, ´ Derek starts carefully, `you’ll do this? ´

 `Sure, ´ Stiles says, and he can tell her brain is working still, working out all the details he’d missed, proven by the following thing she says, `We’ll need pictures, your mom may ask to see some. ´

 Boyd was right, Stiles was his best choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> So in my head this is what would've happened if I had the time to write it. 
> 
> Stiles and Derek arrive in Beacon Hills, they do their best to learn as much about each other as possible, likes and dislikes. Once they arrive i Beacon Hills, they get a warm welcome from the Hale's all but suspicious Laura.
> 
> Talia Hale is pretty much overjoyed at finding Claudia's daughter as Derek's girlfriend, it's like a dream come true to her and she's sure that Claudia if she wasn't dead would be equally happy to find their children together, after all it is something they'd dreamt about after Stiles was born. Then there's Peter, Derek's uncle, who is maybe just a little bit too interested in Stiles which bothers Derek surprisingly a lot. Frankly all the other Hale fall for Stiles too, loving her humour and the way she just fits in with their family like a glove; sure, Laura might not want to believe Derek was with someone like Stiles, or rather that Stiles would date someone like her brother, but Laura can't help but also wish it is real because Stiles seems to make Derek be a bit less of a spoiled brat.


End file.
